


Lew & Seb: French GP

by LeDahliaNoir



Series: Lewis & Sebastian [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Canada seagulls, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F1 - Freeform, Fate, Food Issues, French Grand Prix 2019, M/M, Secret Relationship, Summer break is coming, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Finally, the French GP was about to start this weekend. It was well-known to have one of the ugliest tracks because of those colored stripes. What they were even doing over there? Anyway, Lewis was definitely happy because that non-story with that gorgeous brunette ended pretty well with Seb.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my gift for you all. Today, we had new sewis content :). 
> 
> Thanks again for following this series. I wish I had started it in Australia.

Finally, the French GP was about to start this weekend. It was well-known to have one of the ugliest tracks on the circuit because of those colored stripes. What they were even doing over there? Anyway, Lewis was definitely happy because that non-story with that gorgeous brunette ended pretty well with Seb. No hard feelings. His man has understood everything. He was in that place at the wrong moment. Timing was everything in life. Besides, Seb should never think that his Lew would ever jeopardize their fresh relationship. They still have great things to do. For example, they’ve started to talk about their plan for the summer break. Lewis wanted to please his man so badly that he even suggested to go on a trip either in Kenya or Tanzania to stay away from F1’s related topics.

He cared so much for his Seb that he would do anything for him.

Those two African countries were well-known to hosting renowned safari resorts and a diversity in wild life adding to the fact that they both loved animals. In the beginning, Seb had mentioned Canada because of Lewis’ infamous moment with the seagulls in 2016. This was one moment to remember forever knowing that his boyfriend doesn’t brake for animals but loves them.

He still remembered that interview. At that time, they started to get closer but not too much because Lewis was experiencing a lot of drama at Mercedes. Let’s just not talk about that crazy season, shall we?

Talking again about their summer break, Seb proposed more destinations to see what Lewis will pick up but he didn’t. He’s just realized that Lewis already made up his mind: it’d be either Kenya or Tanzania.

They still had time to choose though, right now they needed to focus on their job.

*

How their fate was dramatically different? Lewis getting the pole position and Sebastian starting only 7th. That’s it. Since the events in Canada, Seb looked different. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. The least to say was the fact that everybody would always remember his gesture. To be honest, he didn’t care at that time to be Lewis’ boyfriend. He was the true winner of that race despite those stupid stewards. The winner was the one who crossed the line first. It has always been like that anyone can now appreciate how penalties damaged the whole result.

Lewis would never admit it but it did hurt him mostly because it came from his man. Deep down, he knew Seb truly deserved to win that race. He had pulled off such a terrific work from having the pole to _the win _but people robbed him. Between this incident Lewis has been criticized to have celebrated his _non-victory_. Remember how water and fire function together.

What Lew did on the podium was definitely gracious, he lifted Seb up with him to share the spotlight. Though, for the naysayers it still wasn’t enough. As for Lewis, he put his pride aside for the sake of their new relationship. It has already only been two weeks that they were an item. On the other side, it’d never be enough no matter what Lewis would say or do for those who disliked him without any apparent reasons. At that moment on the podium, he just wanted to kiss Seb’s lips and make him understand that everything is going to be ok. But he couldn’t unfortunately. Their relationship was still in the closet and would remain it for a while until they say so.

Going back to the French GP qualifications, Lewis waited for Seb this time. He had finished with the press. It was weird of not having him by his side. Since the beginning, he has always been there mostly.

This time Seb was the one to come over. They’ve both decided that they would alternate. After all, a relationship was still made of compromises. That’s what would determine the quality of their bond in the long run.

*

Once in Lewis’ hotel room, Lewis hugged and kissed him. He needed to see Seb’s smile back. That was his constant. And honestly, it worked perfectly. He wasn’t even angry or whatever he just wanted to take a nap and eventually have dinner. That was his only request for the day. And Lewis complied it with grace.

Speaking of social media, Lewis thought about how life would be different if he could ever post a selfie with Seb. His man was so damn cute. That selfie in Shanghai would stay forever in his phone and heart. They looked like those couple goals posts. That’s what makes him even more proud of being his boyfriend. He even wondered how long he has managed to not be his and his only one. Even though the situation was different before, it never ceased to amaze him how they were not already a couple while everything led to that situation.

He just concluded that they must have been blind. That was the only plausible answer.

*

Seb didn’t take a nap eventually. What did he do? He just overslept for two hours but Lewis let him do so. His man well-being and mental state were the most important thing. He knew how difficult it could be to keep going when the media, the haters wanted him to retire. So he’d do anything in order to make some peace in his life.

*

_Dinner time_

As they were in France, they would taste the French gastronomy. Lewis’ plate was a vegan version of Seb’s plate. Moreover, Seb couldn’t wait to try “Jambon de Bayonne” or “Ham made in Bayonne”. This was a city where one of the best French hams came from.

Seb’s appetite was one of a kind, he’d binge on food. That was a movie scene on his own. At first, Seb didn’t notice that Lewis was watching from the other side of the table. After a while, he immediately stopped eating because Lewis kept watching him with an amused look.

“You’re really cute when you eat” “I thought you’d say the opposite” “It’s true that your way of eating isn’t common but as long as I’m fine with it. Who cares?”

The validation. That beautiful world measuring up a couple’s bond.

“Because I do know I don’t have the best manners when I eat” he stated.

Lewis putting his hands under his chin contemplated him as to say it was ok.

Yeah, it would always be ok with these two lovebirds no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are evolving step by step for the two lovers. This is a chapter explaining their fate individually. 
> 
> Thanks for reading once again :).

Another victory for Lewis. It has become a habit for anyone following F1 this year. No surprise at all. Savoring every time a victory was the icing on the cake but it was a bit bittersweet to his tastes. Seb hasn’t been with him on the podium to share his joy today. Some people might say this kind of reasoning was a bit selfish. Truth be told, it was the opposite. Battling with Seb the last two years has been an additional motivation on Lewis’ side. It was what motivated him to do his best, to perform even better.

This year, it has started out practically perfectly but since Canada he didn’t know why things have started to shift on Seb’s side. One of the answers might be on Ferrari’s side because they have a lot of issues to deliver a perfect car for their two drivers at the same time.

Still, it wasn’t what could explain the Mercs ongoing and stratospheric success. How to solve an equation to obtain the right result? You need two people or more. It depends on the equation itself. Here, there was the whole team, but if we wanted to simplify the equation two men were needed: Lewis Hamilton and Toto Wolff.

Everybody knew how much those two turned to be crucial for Mercedes’ overall fate.

It wasn’t that deep to understand. Seb knew it. Ferrari as well. The whole world except for those who weren’t willing to see the evidence before their eyes.

A lot of talks about Seb’s retirement have been issued in the press explaining it was time to go recently. But how could it be if he hasn’t even achieved his dream of winning a title with Ferrari yet?

That was the key factor to understand why that man always stands with Ferrari in any circumstances. Nevertheless, a team always had to be accountable of their own sins because _the red team_ had plenty of them. So many mistakes along the road turning to be costly. Mechanical errors here and there so it was easy to point out Seb all the time. The easy target and the perfect scapegoat. Simple and plain. Though, the real hidden face of the iceberg was bigger. Seb was just a collateral damage of what was happening in his team.

Let’s take things under a new light. If someone happens to be working at a place where there’s a good environment. That motivated individual would have the perfect shot at doing his best all the time. But if this environment isn’t stable, problems might happen destabilizing the whole process and its individuals. This was one of life’s laws. That was the sum up of Sebastian’s current fate basically.

Care to explain Lewis’ fate? It wasn’t necessary. His results speak for himself.

And what about their relationship?

Sometimes, the fate of someone involved in a relationship might disrupt the course of the couple. As for them, it wasn’t the case. They were equally proud of each other. F1 won’t break them apart. Lewis knew way too well what he was talking about. They were there to stay _possibly_ forever together. That was the promise they made to each other after Lewis’ win.

France has blessed them and their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: Austria :)


End file.
